Night of the Headless Horseman
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: when the Brotherhood has caused one too many annoyances for the X-Men, Jean surprises everyone by hiring a very familiar headless figure. It's not long before heads start rolling! Crossover between Xmen Evolution and Sleepy Hollow, AU. Bit of JOTT and JHH (Jean Headless Horseman) M for a bit of gore.


**Ok, so this may seem like a dark comedy based storyline. I wanted to merge X-men Evolution with the new Sleepy Hollow show. It does feature the Headless Horseman, and it features said Horseman working as a hired assassin for Jean. May seem dark, thought it might be a neat twist. Anyway, I do not own X-men Evolution and Sleepy Hollow. May be a bit graphic, hopefully its not that bad. And here's the story. Let me know how you like it**

**Night of the Headless Horseman**

It was a lovely Thursday afternoon at the X-Mansion as Jean Grey-Summers returned to her dorm room after her daily swim session. She yawned widely, hopped into her bed, got under the soft covers and was about to snore, when all of a sudden…

"Jean! Ray and I need to discuss something with you! Its urgent!" Sam bellowed loudly, as him and Ray burst in, Sam toppling over Jean's beloved porcelain vase with his elbow.

"Guys, I would be **more** than happy to discuss whatever the bloody heck it is you two are yapping about. But can it just **please** wait until after my beauty nap is over? Thank you. Goodnight." Jean groaned, flopping back on the pillow and slowly started to snore.

"hee hee… this is gonna be good…" Ray snickered silently as he stealthily placed his horn towards Jean's sleeping face. Just as Jean was about to yawn, Ray took a deep breath and then suddenly blew an extremely high and ear-shattering note that completely shattered the mansion windows.

"AAAAGGH!" Jean shrieked, leaping onto her fan for safety, her body shivering until she caught sight of a snickering Ray and Sam.

"Hhahahahaha! Man that was hilarious!" Sam chuckled, slapping his knee. Ray's eyes suddenly went wide in fear.

"What's with you, Ray? You look a bit pale in the face." Sam guffawed, before Jean squeezed both his and Ray's throats and with a mighty yank, hurdled both of them clear out the window.

"WAAAAUUGHHH" Ray and Sam screamed as they rocketed out the window and collided with an oblivious Amara.

SMACK! THUD!

"one of these days, I'm going to move into that greenhouse by the pool." Amara moaned

Jean let out a relaxed sigh of relief "Now I can get back to having that dream about cruising with Scott" she replied, getting back under the covers and was about to drift back into dreamland...

"I SAID A ONE TWO, A ONE TWO THREE HIT IT!" Lance roared on a microphone as he was standing on a stage with a high-tune rock guitar, strumming incredibly foul and off-key notes.

"What in the hell…?" Rogue grumbled, awakened from her meditation, opened up her window, stuck her head out and screamed "LANCE, YOU'VE GOT THREE SECONDS TO TURN THAT GODDAMN MUSIC OFF BEFORE I SHOVE THAT GUITAR WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!"

"oh goddamn it… I thought we confiscated that guitar last week!" Roberto groaned, as Scott paced the carpet floor

"the garage was locked tight, Lance couldn't have got in there…" Scott started before furrowing his eyebrows. "Unless…"

"mmm, oh yes Scott, I love to do shuffleboard but… only if I get the lead" Jean mumbled in her sleep, finally resting peacefully after using her ZzzQuill medicine. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Jean? Jean, it's Scott. Can you open up?" Scott's voice rang out. But Jean was sound asleep, snoring softly, a dreamlike smile on her face.

"Jean?" Scott asked again before moaning, "Damn it, the door's locked. Man, why the hell would she schedule her daily beauty rest hours at 4 in the afternoon?"

"You're asking **me** that question?" Logan smirked. Scott gave him a dirty look that signaled Logan to shut it.

"I don't get it. Jean must have had something to do with the garage lock missing. Would someone please shut that music off?" Scott asked in annoyance, unable to concentrate due to Lance's so called terms of 'guitar rock music'

"Lemme handle this." Victor grunted, heading out the back door with large earmuffs on his head. The only odd thing about the earmuffs was that the stuffing looked a lot like rabbit hair.

"Since when does Sabes start taking an interest in wool?" Pyro asked quizzically. "That's not wool, you goofball. That's rabbit hide!" Logan snapped

"Wait a minute… doesn't Tabitha have a bunny farm out in the woodland cabin?" Kurt piped up, Scott's eyes going wide at that moment.

"…. Oh god." Logan realized, burying his head in his arms. Scott obviously knew what was coming.

"All right, here's the best way to settle this: draw straws. Long ones have to huddle in Jean's dorm. Short one has to prevent Tabitha from going crazy. Right?" Scott asked as Logan, Kurt and Pyro nodded heads in agreement.

"Ok. Now easy… steady… draw!" Scott commanded, all four pulling a pair of Styrofoam straws out from Kurt's hand. Scott's and Logan's were tallest; Kurt came in close, but Pyro…

"Aw bugger. Uh… two out of three?" Pyro meekly asked, feebly trying to avoid the incoming situation.

"Pyro, don't you think it would be a bit more healthy to face disaster with dignity?" Scott asked, snorting in disgust.

"Speaking of disaster, Summers… did you do something to my hover board yesterday?" Logan growled, one claw sheathed from his left hand.

"Now Logan, you bloody well know I had nothing to do with it!" Scott retorted before a loud yawn echoed. All four men turned to see Jean strolling down the staircase, looking as radiant and lovely as ever before.

"well, it's about time, Sleeping Beauty." Logan sneered. Kurt jabbed him in the lower part of his chest with his elbow.

"Thank you Kurt. Now… about my pet bunnies…" Jean started, her eyes targeted on Victor, just re-entering.

"What now?" Victor asked causelessly. "You heard me furball: what did you do with my new batch of baby bunnies?" Jean asked

"oh boy…" Scott winced, him and Logan slowly inching out of the room. Jean quickly bolted both doors shut with her powers and quickly slid two chairs under Scott and Logan before restraining them with telekinetic binds.

"You two aren't going **anywhere** until this matter is discussed." Jean ordered, Logan and Scott gulping.

"Honestly Jean, I don't know what the heck you're babbling about… you're mistaking me for Toad!" Victor suggested feebly, as Jean lurched closer toward him

"You think you can pull the wool over my…" Jean started before doing a double take "Say WHAT?"

"It's the truth I swear! Toad took the rabbits cause he was gonna make fur coats for his pimp business!" Victor confessed. Jean swallowed this information then suddenly hollered "HORSEMAN!"

All at once, a loud whinnying sound echoed the mansion grounds, everyone stopping in their tracks.

"What in God's name was **that?**" Kurt gasped, horrified. Jean grinned evilly as she knew what it was and most of all, **who** was coming.

"… what in the… OH MY GOD!" Jamie screamed, diving for cover as a large white steed rode in through the gates. The horse's eyes were blood red, but the real scary thing was the one riding it: a tall headless figure wearing what appeared to be a Hessian Redcoat uniform, a large Winchester double-action shotgun slung over his shoulder, a bandolier of shotgun shells, grenades and combat knives, and in his left hand was a long-armed, razor-sharp broad axe that can be heated up to more than three-hundred and sixty degrees. The figure dismounted from his steed and strode into the manor.

"Jean… who… or **what**… is that guy?" Scott asked in fear and puzzlement. "Let's just say I hired someone to make sure the Brotherhood doesn't disturb us any longer." Jean grimly replied as the Headless Horseman genuflected her.

"What dost thou command, sire?" the Horseman echoed in a ghostly-disembodied voice. Jean pulled out a large wanted poster with the identities of Brotherhood members Toad, Mystique, Destiny, Arcade, Juggernaut and Mesmero on it and handed it to the Horseman.

"I want you to eliminate these criminals for me. And remember, it's **got** to look like an accident." Jean ordered, handing the Horseman a large bag of gold doubloons.

"As you wish, my Queen." The Horseman responded, bowing before mounting his steed and rode off in search of the Misfits.

"How do you know he'll get them?" Logan asked. "Oh trust me… he **always** gets the job done." Jean grinned, sauntering off with a maniacal cackle

"Ride my Horseman, ride! Ahahahahaa! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jean cackled evilly, standing over the balcony as the Horseman galloped for his targets

At the Brotherhood House…

"Toad, would you get that?" Destiny's voice rang out as the obnoxious amphibious mutant opened the door. A few seconds later, Destiny heard a bloodcurdling scream, followed by the sound of slicing metal…

"Toad, who the heck's at our…" Arcade ranted, before gulping at the sight of the Headless Horseman. Screaming in fear, Arcade bolted out the door, but felt a long chain rope grasp his leg.

"HELP! HELP ME! THERE'S A KILLER!" Arcade pleaded, as the Horseman strode toward his target, his axe raised for the kill.

"Any final words… **Brotherhood** scum?" the Horseman grimly uttered. "P-please, I beg you… have mercy." Arcade whimpered

"yeah about that… I LIED!" the Horseman snarled, chopping off Arcade's head with a swift slash.

"Mystique! There's some maniac after us! He's killed both Toad and Arcade! We gotta do something!" Blob blubbered hysterically, banging on Mystique's door. Unbeknownst to the remaining Brotherhood members, all that was in the room was Mystique's now- decapitated corpse. Neither one saw an axe raised behind them.

Five minutes later…

"This was the scene about ten hours ago, when sources believed a mysterious vigilante assassin calling himself "the Headless Horseman", had massacred the residents of the Brotherhood of Bayville Housing. Authorities have no leads to how the figure entered, but the corpses are indeed headless, and the responsible figure's whereabouts are as of now unknown. In related news, Bayville police are still searching for Duncan Matthews, a local jock for Bayville High. He was believed to be missing during a campus hike through the so-called 'Diablo Valley.' It may be possible that the Headless Horseman claimed Duncan, as the local sheriff discovered a decapitated corpse in the marshlands near the riverbank. Nevertheless, citizens are breathing a sigh of relief, as the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is now and forever gone from existence. The only question everyone is asking is: What is there to make of the mysterious Horseman? Is he a hero.. or a soulless spirit of vengeance? No one knows where he may strike next, all we can do is watch. Reporting live from Bayville, Christina Everhart, New York News." The TV was then switched off as the Horseman mounted his steed, a photo of Magneto in his hand.

"…Enjoy your plans of conquest, Lensherr… it's going to be your last" the Horseman rasped, clutching the photo. With a crack of his whip, he rode off into the night.


End file.
